Because I Love You
by Sorceress of Shadows
Summary: A belated birthday present for RawkHawk2.0. All I'll say is that it's Ruto/Link. There. No more. Just R&R.


Sorceress of Shadows: _(Grinning like a fool) _I like dedicating…lalala!

Link: _(Pulls out sheet of paper) _Dedicated to RawkHawk2.0 for…a belated birthday…why Sorceress, why?

Sorceress: I like cake, parties, and presents, and RawkHawk2.0 is an epic person who deserves these things. What's not to love?

Dark Link: Uh…you can't love the fact that you don't own Zelda!

Sorceress: You…you're right!

o~o0o~o

**Because I Love You**

Of all the things for him to do…trying to enter the Water Temple without the Zora's Tunic…and now he, Link, the Hero of Time, was stuck, underwater, slowly losing air.

He grabbed his Iron Boots and attempted to free himself; this didn't work.

_Fudge, _he thought as black dots started to appear in the corners of his vision. _Why in the world didn't I get the Zora Tunic in the shop that one time seven years ago? If I did, this wouldn't be happening…argh… _He choked out a bubble of air and inhaled water; his eyes shut and he drifted to the bottom of the lake.

o~o0o~o

"Link? Link!" Ruto shot out of the entrance to the Water Temple upon seeing the limp green form lying on the sand, hat flowing gently in the current.

Reaching Link, she grabbed his boots and fumbled for the latches she knew held the heavy footwear on. "Link, you dummy," she hissed as she worked. "Why didn't you get the Zora's Tunic from my father? He would have given it to you…" She braced herself against the boot and tugged, falling back as it came undone; she had put more force into the task than she thought.

But why?

"No," she muttered. "There's no way…of course I have to save him…he's the Hero of time, for Din's sake!" She pulled off the other boot. "There's no way" she repeated, rocketing to the surface of the lake, the unconscious Link clutched tightly in her arms.

Once on shore, Ruto began shoving her hands into Link's chest frantically, trying to dislodge all the water collected in his lungs. "Come ON!" She shouted when Link showed no sign of improvement.

Having done every method she could think of to no avail, there was only one thing left to do, and she sure-as-the-Sacred-Realm didn't want to do it.

Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

"No…that would be like…" She shuddered. "I can't…" She sighed in defeat as she leaned down. "But I have to, don't I?" Putting her hands on his chest, she tilted her head to administer the life-saving technique.

Her lips met Link's.

Never had such a feeling washed over her as now. It was warm and pleasant; she felt as though she could stay in that position for ages and never tire.

Unfortunately, Link began coughing up water then and she had to pull away and roll him over so that he could vomit without swallowing it. It sounded painful, the way he was retching and heaving; Ruto felt a strange sense of pity, a thought that said, _make it stop! He doesn't deserve this…! End it!_

She knew she couldn't physically help anything, so she contented herself with holding Link's bangs away from his face as he puked, muttering soothing words into his ear.

Goddesses how she hated to see him this way.

o~o0o~o

Link concluded throwing up as he felt the arms holding his head up disappear. He leaned down, taking a deep (understatement) breath; a blurry face gazed down at him and he tried to make it out.

"Are you…" He rasped. "Are you an angel?"

The figure laughed, a familiar sound. "Not quite. The sky doesn't really do it for me."

Link squinted, trying still harder to make the shape into something recognizable. Suddenly, it all fell into place. "Ruto!" He breathed.

Ruto grinned. "You got it." She lay down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, the other propping up her head. "You know…you look cool when you're drowning…much cooler than I'd expect." She hoped Link would get the allusion from seven years past.

"Yeah…one more thing and I could be the aquatic champion of the Hylians, couldn't I?" Bingo.

Ruto cocked her head. "Aren't you already?" She joked. Face becoming more serious, she added, "If I were to judge a competition, you'd have won without even doing this little drowning stint of yours."

What was this feeling? It was…like her stomach was being tickled! Without warning, a thought hit her, and she scolded, "Really, what got into you? Trying to get into the Water Temple without the proper equipment; you haven't changed a bit." _And I like it that way, _she thought to herself.

"I…I don't know…I couldn't find you in Zora's Domain, so…I thought maybe you'd been captured." Link flicked Ruto's nose affectionately. "Princesses like you have a habit of doing so."

Ruto flushed. "You…you were trying to rescue…me?" She gestured to herself.

Link merely nodded.

"Well…" Ruto changed the subject abruptly. "Why did you accept my engagement ring, anyway?"

Link sat up slightly, turning to lock his cerulean eyes in with Ruto's crimson ones. "Because I need it for my quest. And also…" Link put his hands on Ruto's face, shaping them to match the curvature of her face. "Because I love you."

o~o0o~o

Sorceress: It's not long, but…

Link: It was good. I think…

Dark Link: I like it. For once, I wasn't maimed, tortured, or killed!

Sorceress: And you enjoy not being tortured, maimed, or killed? _(Raises eyebrows threateningly)_

Dark Link: _(Shrinking back) _No…


End file.
